


Mykonos

by Blueskydancers



Series: Secrets and Consequences [9]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueskydancers/pseuds/Blueskydancers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Orlando finally get some time off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mykonos

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in June 1982

Walking out of the hotel bathroom wearing nothing but a towel, Sean felt more relaxed than he had in years. The past two weeks had brought him some much needed down time and it had also enabled Lan to put the nasty drugs case he’d been working on behind him. For the first few days of their trip, despite knowing that the island had been friendly towards gay people for more than twenty years, they had tried to appear as two friends on holiday but after they had seen several all male couples walking around, openly holding hands, they allowed themselves to relax. They weren’t prone to many open displays of affection anyway but it had been great to be able to act naturally without having to over think how it might be interpreted.

They’d spent most of the first week in their beach resort of Panormos catching up on sleep, swimming, lounging around in the sun and napping the shade. During the second week they’d hired a car and passed their time sightseeing, visiting the main town on the island, also called Mykonos, and sampling the local food and drink. Tomorrow they were due to head home and for the first time he could recall, Sean wasn’t looking forward to getting back to work. He was going to miss begin able to wear a t-shirt, shorts and sandals every day as well as the sight of the iconic white walled windmills that were typical of the island.

He spotted Lan, leaning on the rail of the balcony, watching the world go by from the second floor. Going to join him Sean saw two bottle of beer standing on the low coffee table, which along with two easy chairs, made up the furniture there.

While Sean had managed to acquire a good tan during their stay, Lan had turned a deep dark brown which contrasted nicely, as far as Sean was concerned, with the white of the hotel towel clinging precariously to his hips. Walking over to his partner, Sean stood behind him and by leaning forward pressed his lips to one of Lan’s shoulder blades. He didn’t move at the touch, a sure sign he’d heard Sean moving around and had expected him to join him on the second floor balcony.

“What was that for?” Lan didn’t turn around, just kept looking out to sea, watching the sun slowly dipping towards the horizon.

Sean picked up one of the beers and took a mouthful, swallowing he said, “No reason, maybe just because I could.”

Lan turned to face him, resting his elbows on the edge of the balcony. With the top half of his body leant back slightly backwards, the towel was resting against this lower body and Sean could see the outline of his semi-hard cock easily. His own took an immediate interest, especially when Lan took the beer out of his hand and lifted it to his mouth, tipping his head back to take a drink. Sean watched mesmerised as his throat moved with each swallow.

When he lowered the bottle, Sean could see the mischievous look in Lan’s eyes. Dipping his forefinger into the towel wrapped around Lan’s hips, Sean used it to pull him forward until their bare chests were just touching. 

“Is there something you want?” Lan’s tongue darted out to wet his mouth and Sean had to stifle a groan. His lover knew exactly how to get him hard and wanting.

“Do you really have to ask?” Pulling the almost forgotten beer bottle out of Lan’s hand Sean set it back on the table.

He was a bit surprised when Lan resisted.

“What?” Sean tilted his head to one side in query. “I thought you wanted...”

Lan reversed Sean’s grip on his wrist and instead pulled Sean back towards him. “I do, it’s just that I want you out here.”

“On the balcony?”

“Yes.”

“But what if anyone sees? They might be tolerant of gay couples here but I doubt they’d turn a blind eye to us making an exhibition of ourselves like that.”

“I’ve been giving the idea some thought for a couple of days and it will be fine. The sun has nearly gone down and once it does the balcony will be in shadow so unless we turn the light on, no one will see us. But it will still be light enough for us to see anyone walking around outside.”

The idea of having sex in a more public place excited him and before he let himself think too much about what could possibly go wrong, Sean opened the towel around his own waist, letting it fall to the floor. 

“I take it you’re okay with my idea?” Lan said as he traced Sean’s length with his fingers.

“What do you think? Did you bring the lube outside?”

“It’s on the chair.”

Sean pulled the towel free from around Lan’s waist and let it drop beside his discarded one. Lan’s tan was all over apart from a small area which had been covered by his shorts. Sean couldn’t stop himself from tracing the outline of the white area feeling the play in the muscles under his hand. Pulling Lan closer, Sean grasped their cocks in one hand, even though his fingers didn’t quite meet around the combined girths it felt very good. Lan’s hum of pleasure signified his approval before he drew Sean into a long kiss, while rolling his hips to increase the pressure between them.

The combination of being outside and just the sheer aphrodisiac that was Lan’s mouth, had Sean very close in seconds so he drew away and gently turned his lover around so that he was leaning against the balcony rail. Grabbing the lube, Sean slicked up his cock while nudging Lan’s feet further apart with his foot. 

No matter how many times they made love, Sean knew he would never grow tired to the way his lover’s body welcomed him. Pushing until their bodies were flush together, Sean rested his forehead on Lan’s shoulder while he fought to control the urge to thrust mindlessly. He wanted this to last.

Finally, though, when Lan began to shift restlessly under him, he started moving slowly. Gradually increasing the strength and depth of his thrusts Sean wrapped an arm around Lan’s chest, moulding himself against his lover’s back. Desperate for Lan to understand how strongly he affected him, Sean tried to tell him but he wasn’t able to manage more than a mumble as his mouth was almost glued to the patch of skin below Lan’s ear.

All too soon Lan began rocking with him, moving in a glorious counterpoint to his own movements. His gasping breaths telling Sean he was very close, without either of them needing to touch his cock.

At the moment of completion, Sean’s eye was caught by a man walking in the area below their window. The idea that if he glanced up he would see them was too much and with a shout that he tried to muffle against Lan’s back, Sean climaxed. Lan must have seen the walker too because he lifted his fist to his mouth and used that to suppress his own cry of pleasure.

They slumped forward and still joined, with Lan supporting both their weights against the balcony rail. 

Once his breathing had returned to normal, Sean slid out of Lan and, taking his hand led him back into their room and over to the bed. Lying snuggled up together, Sean said, “Christ, you have the best ideas.” 

“I wasn’t sure you’d go for it.” Lan admitted, his head resting on Sean’s shoulder.

Sean chuckled. “I wasn’t sure at first but I’m glad I did. The idea of being seen made it all the more exciting.”

“Yeah and when that guy walked past, I had to bite my hand to stop from howling.”

“I know that finished me too.”

Lan propped himself up on one elbow. “So is that something you think you’d like to do again?”

“Maybe but I think that’s about the limit of my adventurousness. Our jobs are risky enough and I think I’d like to save what other luck we have for that.”

“Yeah me too.” Lan nodded before stretching over to kiss him. At the same time Sean’s stomach gurgled loudly. Laughing, Lan climbed off the bed and headed over to the bathroom, “I think we ought to go and find something to eat to build up your strength for when I return the favour and screw you outside later on.” 

Propping himself up on his elbows, Sean shouted, “What makes you think I’ll let you?”

“Because you can’t resist me.” Lan shouted back.

“You’re absolutely right.” Sean whispered as he rolled off the bed to join his lover in the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short story in this universe, one more of those to go before we get into another multiple part story which has supernatural overtones and some new guest stars!


End file.
